


【圭凉】烟火

by jihongci0401



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:06:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihongci0401/pseuds/jihongci0401
Relationships: Okamoto Keito/Yamada Ryosuke





	【圭凉】烟火

那天圭人无意间翻到了他们出道时的照片，他看着相册里稚嫩的面孔与有些生涩的笑容，忽然发现自己已经比那时成熟太多，个子快窜到了一米八，曾经以为做不到的事如今也变得熟练，也不会再在镜头前紧张的手足无措。  
太久了，久到时光都已经那么自然，久到他的视线追逐的终点永远是山田凉介，久到在他不知道情况下，情愫悄然萌芽，久到待他发现的时候，幼苗已经冲破土壤，变成参天大树，郁郁葱葱。

这天下午圭人去洗了车，又检查了一遍行李，才装车上路。  
因为他们说好了，要去海边。  
时间是山田拼命挤出来的，所以在路上的大半部分时间他都在补觉。  
圭人开车很稳，稳到山田睡得沉沉的还做了个梦，醒来之后却不记得内容。  
他迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，伸手扯了一下圭人的袖子，圭人仍旧看着前方，只是把脸偏过来，在将车停稳后才转了视线，有些抱歉的说：“已经到了哟。”  
山田凑近恋人，将脸贴在对方的胳膊上，像是什么仪式一般，蹭了两下才算是清醒过来，他抬起头回应他“那一会儿去海边的时候让我来开。”  
圭人笑了笑回了他个“好”。

因为是结束工作后圭人直接过来接的他，所以放下圭人早已准备好的行李之后，山田先去洗了个脸，当微凉的水浸润面庞，脸上粘着的化妆品随着泡沫被冲走，他觉得自己就像是卸下了一张面具，露出原本的样貌，而这样的脸，只能被圭人看到。  
他抬头看着镜中的自己，水珠从脸颊汇聚成足以滑落下来的分量后滚动到下颌，他抬手用手背将它抹掉，拽过手边的毛巾将脸埋了进去。  
果然没有表情。  
毛巾并没有家里那块软，山田脑海里忽然浮现出了圭人之前为他递上毛巾的情景，他将毛巾放下，眼前便真的出现了圭人的脸，他说：“我们现在走吗？”  
“嗯。”  
嘴角上扬。

无论是海水浴还是阳光浴，现在的季节都还太早，而对于欣赏风景，傍晚又显得有些太迟。  
山田从宾馆一路开到了海滨，路上只看到零星几个在往回走的情侣，还有夹杂在其中扛着器材的摄影而已。  
海岸的旁边就是停车场，似乎是觉得在游玩时也能看到自己的车是个特别的选择，圭人便吐槽说大概是给那些总喜欢在路边停车的人一个“只有几步就得停过去”的理由吧。  
山田笑着说他真是想太多，圭人也笑着对他吐了吐舌头。

山田倒车进车位的时候总是会有些紧张，喜欢去摸着手边的什么借力，长久以来便形成了习惯。  
他的指尖划过圭人的手背，似乎是犹豫了一下，两人便同时牵住了对方的手。

他忽然想起他曾经装作不经意，恶作剧般的在移动车上牵了他的手，本来只是想观察一下对方被欺负又不敢讲的表情，结果当他真的看到圭人被吓到之后又有些羞涩的脸，在安静又拥挤的车厢当中，脉搏跳动与对方的温度一起传来。  
他分不清那到底是谁的心跳声，也不再记得，当初上了勾的是对方还是自己。

他们将车停在最靠近海边的位置，山田将鞋子脱掉扔在了车里，轻松得像是摆脱了某种桎梏，墨镜口罩这种东西反而觉得碍事又明显，打从一开始就并没有这种选项一般的被他舍弃。圭人也脱了鞋袜，两人就这么赤脚走在马路上，暗灰色的地面吸收了白日的光与热，温暖至极，他们便享受着这大自然的馈赠，向着蔚蓝色的海滨走去。  
或许是由于疲惫，山田没有像以往那样兴冲冲的走在前面，这里他已经来了好几次，大概之后也还会来这里很多次。  
他并不着急去看那些早已烙印在他脑中的风景，因为从这之后还有无数个春夏秋冬，而圭人将会一直陪伴着他度过，不论去哪，不论在哪。

山田看着他的背影，他穿了外套，将手揣在兜里漫无目的的向前走着，海风将他固定好的发型吹乱，又吹得他的衣领微微翻起，风衣鼓动着，像自己不安的心脏。  
然后他发现恋人并没有跟上来，他便回头去找他。

在橘色快要被夜幕吞没的景象里，圭人回过头去看他，他的眼睛的颜色像极了他身后极远处的大海，平静得没有波澜，而看到他的一瞬间，风吹得墨色的海水掀起波纹，夕阳在滚动的水面上撒了一把星屑，却不如他的眼睛那般动人。  
有人描述过，一个人看到喜欢的事物的那一瞬间，眼睛仿佛会发光，原来是真的。  
山田就那么怔怔地望着他，像被那深海吸去了魂魄，呼吸连同行动能力一起，仿佛被夺取了一般停止。  
“怎么了？”他走到他身前，伸手将他卫衣的帽子为他套上，圭人似乎是觉得，他是因为空气的寒冷才站住了脚。  
山田抬眼看他，眼睛被海风吹的有些红，显得有些湿漉漉的。  
他几乎是没有经过思考的，保持着拽住帽子边缘的姿势，就那样低头吻住了恋人的唇，好像这小小的布料能够遮挡住他们的行为一般，手指牢牢地抓着，却不能包裹住溢出的感情。

温润的唇分离，带着寒气的风从他们的唇上掠过，山田抓住了他的手腕去阻止他后退，再次将自己的唇贴上，他们不断地吻着对方，就像是海滩上每一对普通得不能再普通的情侣那般，倾诉爱意，不忍分离。  
圭人转着手腕，翻手握住了恋人的手。  
他们在无数贝壳碎屑组成的庞大墓场之上漫步，曾尖锐的碎片被大海磨砺成沙，变得柔和如脂粉。  
从前他们也是像这样走过一片沙滩，脚印叠着脚印，想要靠微风带走脸上极力想被隐藏的热度，而现在已经没有那个必要了。

“shall we dance my honey？”语句就那样滑出喉咙。  
山田笑着说：“你是不是傻瓜。”却依旧把自己的手放在了圭人向他伸出的手掌之上，两人十指相扣，在未入夏而有些寒冷的海滩上起舞。  
海风吹乱了他们的发丝，赤裸踩在沙滩上的脚贴着仍有些温暖的沙滩，细碎的沙子挤进趾缝之间，脚掌陷入之中，犹如两人逐渐陷落的心。  
圭人搂着对方的腰，一个舞步完成之后，两人的脸贴的很近，热度从相接触的地方传来，他便偏头去吻恋人的侧脸，他的发丝中有淡淡的香水和惯用香波的味道，又带有点海边特有的潮湿感，海风将他们的气息卷在一起，他的身上便有了他的味道。

天色已经完全暗了下来，被留在沙滩上的除了寒冷，还有他们两个的身影。  
山田转过身去，背对着的他轻轻的拍了拍圭人的手臂，圭人便用手环着对方的腰，山田贴着他从外套中露出的温热的胸口，把脚踩在了圭人的脚背上，两个人缓慢的向前走，微凉的海水静静地冲刷过两人脚面与脚掌贴合的缝隙，山田便会轻轻的蹭一蹭，让海水带走一部分的细沙。  
海水褪去，在圭人脚下夺出一片空隙，沙砾被卷走，轻轻的铺在靠里的斜面上，抬起的脚掌便带起混合着海水的沙渍，留下一块块模糊不清的脚印，又逐渐被海浪冲刷平整。  
他们喜欢又享受这样行走，走过的足记被洗刷干净，而身后望不到头的海岸一日复一日的归于平静，好像他们从未来过，又从未离去。

山田突然抬起了头，稍软的发蹭上圭人的脸颊，他说：“圭人，我想看烟花。”  
“现在？”  
“嗯。”  
“好。”

他们往停车的方向走，山田将地图搭在车窗上，回忆着哪个位置有便利店，圭人却打开了后备箱，从里面拎出一整袋透明的包装，里面是被装饰得五颜六色的混合烟火，然后又翻找出一只小桶，探出身子去询问山田可不可以用它凑合一下。  
山田转头看他，脑袋歪了一下，似乎是在问他是什么时候买了这种东西，圭人有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻尖，“大概我比你更想看吧。”  
想看放烟花的你。

圭人划了一只火柴，火药燃起的味道有些刺鼻，在这样的夜晚之下却意外的有感觉。然而海风的力度比想象的要强，圭人随手将快要烧到手指的火柴丢入桶中。  
他索性从外套兜里摸出烟和打火机，叼在唇上吸着引燃它，随即吐出一口不大不小的烟雾。  
他用另一只手将夹在指根的烟捏至指尖，抬手去点燃山田手中的纸引。  
这种新型的手持烟花有好几种颜色，会随着添加的金属粉末的分布不同而变换着色彩。  
山田便用手中燃烧着的烟花去点圭人手中的那根，第二根燃起，火花喷涌而出，比山田手里的那支慢了一个颜色。

圭人将烟花转向，对着已经被夜幕染成黑色的大海，他动着手指配合手腕甩着，那些视觉上残留的火焰便在黑色的画布上幻化成弧，变成彩色的烟圈。  
手中的烟花燃尽，他们便再点起一支，文字在空中起舞。  
烟草烧到了滤嘴，圭人将它丢入桶中，在包装袋里翻找，他才发现里面有烟火附赠的线香。  
他将普通的线香烟火递给山田，又细心的为他点燃，星星点点的火焰溅出，像是俏皮的孩子，火苗向上窜，更多的涂料被引燃，烟花像是由星星组成的火球，却争相踊跃的向外跳去，末尾橘色的火花如水滴一般陨落，光亮便消失在一片黑暗当中，隐匿了踪迹。

似乎是太过寒冷，手掌上的温度总是会被海风带走，所以他们干脆牵起了手，掌心牢牢地贴合在一起。

摇曳不定的火光中映着他的脸，他很自然的抬眼去看他，棱角分明的脸在光与影的分界中显得格外清晰，圭人也抬眼回看他，他的额头上便出现了几条纹路尚浅的褶皱，显得有些可爱。 

喜欢是一个模糊不清的概念，比如说，我喜欢红色，我喜欢晴朗的天气，我喜欢广阔无垠的大海，比如说，我喜欢你。 

山田凉介不知道自己有没有说出口，嘴唇微动，从唇瓣中挤压而出的话语被海风吞没，但是他的表情已经出卖了他，泄露了他的想法。   
他在圭人的注视下别开了视线，转而盯着已经有些难以分辨界限的海水，手中最后那只烟火已经在不知不觉的时候走到了末端，他将它投入桶中，触到水面的时候发出“咚”的一声，心脏仿佛也跟着重重的跳了一拍。   
他终于转头面对恋人：“我们回去吧？”   
“好”，圭人站起来将他一并拉起，又帮他抖了抖沾上沙砾的裤子。   
视野偏暗，但山田可以准确的牵住恋人的手，一如既往。 

海边的夜晚有些冷，浴室里也同样。   
圭人去冲了个澡，氤氲的水汽温暖了这被玻璃裹住的空间，因此山田去洗的时候浴室已经变得暖和了许多。   
之后估算着对方洗好的时间，圭人放了热水，两个人一同挤进有些狭小的浴缸里。   
山田便完全放松地靠进了恋人怀里，倒入附赠的入浴剂的水变得有些柔软，配合着水的热度，仿佛把全身的疲惫都透了出去。   
山田有些出神，眼神放空，未吹干的发丝就那么黏在额头上，寂静的空间里，只有一旁水汽凝结淤积而落下的水珠，在瓷砖地板上敲出“滴答”的声响。   
圭人在他被热水泡的有些发红的肩膀上落下一吻，山田便回身去刮他的鼻尖，而后两人一同起身迈腿出去，湿哒哒的裹着浴巾替对方擦干头发，心照不宣。 

两人的发质都比较软，即便是剪的短，吹干也是一件麻烦事，山田享受圭人的服务是理所应当，却意外的很喜欢替恋人吹头发，期间还会故意的用热风吹吹圭人的脸，他便会挣扎着闭上眼睛，发出“嗯嗯”的抗议声，对于这样的脸，山田百看不厌。   
宾馆的床被很软，两人把衣服丢在另一张床上，挤在剩下的那张上，裹着浴衣一起钻进被窝。   
单张床说小也不小，但是两个男人总归是有点挤，故意的那种挤。 

不知道是谁先开始的，大概是谁先用脚趾去磨了对方的小腿，另一方也不服输，用自己的脚趾去勾对方的，比赛就开始了。   
圭人将自己环在恋人腰上的手臂收紧，山田便伸手去戳圭人的腰侧，他只好松了松胳膊去躲闪，被子从肩膀滑落，山田便伸手去勾住被角，胸口贴着胸口，热度接触热度。  
早在嬉闹的时候，浴衣的带子就已经松了，因此手指也能很顺利的摸进去。  
山田压在他身上，嘴唇稍微互相磨蹭了几下便迫不及待的用舌入侵。  
圭人倒是一副不着急的样子，手指在对方脊背上游走，用舌尖勾着他的舌不让对方太多深入，所以这个吻持续了很久，然而下半身却比行动更加诚实，股间的软肉早已抬了头，震颤着抵着山田的大腿。

山田扬起头摆脱唇舌的追逐，房间内略微寒冷的空气进入鼻腔，游进肺部，让他抑制不住的抖了两下。  
圭人支起身，左腿挤进他的腿间，膝盖故意抵着他的性器摩过，他将手掌贴入山田的胸口，又缓缓的划过肩膀，浴衣滑下了半侧，露出了大片胸膛，白得有些扎眼。  
他去吻他的肩头，露出来的那部分便全是他的狩猎范围，仿佛那是一块画布，而他的作品便是被风吹散的花雨。  
他刻意将唇缓慢又细致的下滑，用带有热度的舌尖去勾他的乳首，山田用手压着他的肩膀呜咽出声。  
但这样的刺激并不够，圭人伸手用食指和中指夹住他的软肉，指根配合着手掌撸动摩擦，另一只手去按压会阴，指尖若有似无的划过精囊。  
山田彻底软下了腰，坐在了圭人的小腹上，快感爬了上来，想要躲闪对方唇舌的动作和身后贴着硬物的紧张感让他无法挣脱，这样的局促感却像是一针催情剂，让两人都挣脱不出情欲的网。

随着热度逐渐上升，山田忽然想起海边的烟花，或许自己就像燃烧时的烟火，即将被名为圭人的风吞噬干净。  
‘那此时的自己，也是在绽放着的吧。’  
“在想什么？”勾过润滑剂的圭人从他身后靠近他，亲吻着他的耳缘。  
他不敢去看恋人的脸。  
冈本圭人其实是在害怕，他怕看到他眼中别的情绪，询问的声音在颤抖，他假装那是因为快感的痉挛；他假装自己其实什么都不在意，因为他不想对山田施加压力；他假装他们能像这样长久的走下去。

人终究是欲望驱使的动物，在诱惑的洪流中逆流行走。  
山田想让对方永远被禁锢在他身边。  
而圭人却想他能够跟上来，像自己那样沉溺。  
可是他不会水，却擅长玩火。

山田没有回答，他转过头去咬恋人的唇，圭人趁势就着润滑剂探入一指，他的胸口贴着他背后裸露出的皮肤，手指在他温暖的体内开拓，粘稠的液体随着动作发出色情至极的声音，在只有喘息声的空间中显得格外浓重又刺激着神经。  
圭人出了汗，早就脱掉了碍事的布料，山田却没有脱，浴衣半挂在他身上，重要的不重要的部位都在薄布的遮盖下若隐若现，窗帘只拉了透光的那一层，月光混合着路边的灯光投了进来，模糊比清晰更要让人容易沉沦。  
山田的手扣在恋人搂着自己腰的手上，随着对方进出的动作，无意识的勾紧手指又将指甲嵌入，大脑一片混乱，背后的位置对他稍有些不利，因为无法用视线捕捉到对方的下一个动作，但却充满了未知的刺激感。

圭人用掌根推着浴衣的下摆将它们拨到一旁，他的下身便暴露在月光之下。  
通常山田主动的场合比较多，这次恋人却像是和他较着劲一般，固执的去刺激他的前列腺，快感在体内涌动，身体不住地向下滑，勉强依赖着恋人的怀抱才能支撑。  
最终他还是趴在了床上，小臂磨蹭着床单，腺体被圭人勾住磨蹭，呻吟声断断续续的从唇中溢出，他弓着腰，带有体温的润滑剂从穴孔中流出，顺着臀部的线条滑至挺立的前端和大腿内侧。

圭人用手去拨弄他的欲望，在山田即将出精的一瞬间扶着自己的顶了进去，射精的快感和被填满的异物感同时袭来，性器在不停的抽动着，后穴收紧，绞得圭人有些吃痛的磨蹭了几下，他分不清那种感觉更加重一些，甚至分不清那是什么感觉。  
圭人的那根顶着他，位置弄得他有些不舒服，却也不动做，他勉强用余光去看罪恶的源头。  
他抬起粘着精液的手背，移至唇边舔舐，舌头在指根画圈，山田觉得自己的下腹又燥热了起来。  
圭人用舌贴着他的背，原本柔软又滑润的触感在他变得敏感的肌肤上游走，每移动一寸的距离和舌尖至舌苔的触感，在他的脑中被放大了无数倍，欲望抓挠着他，像是攀爬着永远不会有顶端的山峰，焦躁感逐渐粘了上来，淤积成流。

山田转过头，他叫着他的名字，而后翻过身，大腿绕过他的腿，性器随着动作在他体内摩擦又滑了出来，他用颤抖的手臂去勾他的脖颈，圭人贴近了他，他便用唇去贴他的耳缘，吐息和欲望一同喷涌而出。

“在想你。”山田勾着对方的脖子，吐露出声。  
“什么？”圭人忽然意识到，那是他之前问题的答案。  
一瞬间，他突然觉得自己仍是多年前那个孩子，想要的东西都来都是别扭着不说出口，把简单的事搞得更加复杂，而最终站在他身边督促着他的，总是山田凉介，这一点从来没有变过。  
他压下身去推山田的大腿，性器在穴口磨蹭了几下便顺利的挤了进去，是充满占有的压迫感。  
想要的东西，明明一直在自己手中。

山田去咬圭人没带耳饰的耳垂，用嘴唇圈着地盘，舌尖勾勒着耳洞的轮廓，又用牙齿轻轻的啃咬，仿佛是不入流的挑逗，他却十分受用。  
圭人撑着床调整姿势，不再去询问早已按耐不住的恋人，就那样在他体内动作了起来，自己的大腿拍着他的臀尖，肉壁被撑开，在摇晃不清的余光里吞吐着他的东西，他觉得自己一定是哪里坏掉了，仿佛是做梦一般的场景，热度却真实的不像话。  
他像是回应对方期待一般，向他感觉舒服的点冲撞，山田的呻吟中还断断续续的夹带着他的名字，简直是往篝火中又丢了一把柴。

山田用余力紧紧的扒着圭人的肩膀，仿佛对方是海中唯一一块浮木，海水在体内翻搅着，带着他不停的沉浮。  
他像鱼那般张口吸气，仿佛不这样做，自己就将溺毙在这片海域，他颈部颤抖着，高高的扬起。  
他变成了鱼，滑入这片海中，变成了一条会溺水的鱼。  
情绪郁结在胸口，在欲望的驱使下化为声音压抑而出。  
犹如追逐般的交合当中，尽力给予对方渴求的，又从中获得想要的。  
仿佛他们本应当是一体，肉体和灵魂迫切的想要达到融合。

周身寒冷的空气并不能让两人感到清醒，温度像针一样刺在皮肤上，山田袖口浴衣料子将圭人的肩膀磨得通红，挂在身上的下摆随着动作摩擦着大腿。  
他贴近了去吻他，夺取对方口中自己的气息，圭人用手握住恋人又抬起头的欲望撸动，山田便扣紧他的后脑持续这个吻。  
他们在情欲的漩涡中旋转，而终于走到了中心。

圭人下床把盛着精液的套子扔掉，然后一把把蜷在床上的恋人捞抱起来移进浴室。

水汽蒸腾而上，镜子上又起了水雾，圭人无意间瞥到上面用手指写过自己名字的痕迹，他转头去吻恋人的侧脸，撒娇似的拽着他的手指点了点镜面。  
山田别过脸，翻了个白眼又看了回来，就着他的手指，在名字前面添上了一个大大的“笨蛋”。  
圭人纠结的抓了抓头发，又偷偷的在后面添了个“不是”。两个人就这么涂改着，闹腾了好久才洗完第二个澡。

另一张床上的衣服被移到了沙发上，两人又重新钻进有些冷的被窝，床被还是那么柔软，而这次，两人都比较安静，同样是挤着，相拥而眠。

即便是休息日山田也不会赖床太久，久而久之形成的生物钟把他从梦境中拖出，他便一次又一次的像这样从恋人怀中醒来。  
他熟练又轻巧的翻身，身后的人比窗外的空气要温暖许多，裸露的肌肤相贴，让他总会贪恋这样的温度。  
他从裹得紧紧的被子中探出一根手指，轻轻的点在了圭人的鼻尖上，圭人便保持着熟睡的状态皱了皱鼻子，他又用手指去蹭圭人的脸颊，圭人将脸往被子里缩了缩，山田似乎是觉得很有趣，将手指移到他的唇上，刚要下手戳便被圭人一口咬住。  
“呜哇！你干什么啦。”另一只手条件反射的就打上了圭人的头。  
圭人便笑着吻了吻他的手指。

他透过外面的光去看他被映得闪闪发亮的眼眸。  
我曾看到过最美的风景，星星、月亮和你的眼睛。  
山田凉介使劲的眨了眨眼，想把这些像少女漫画一样的句子挤出大脑皮层。  
却又止不住的去想，如果真的是少女漫画就好了，他们可能会先走误会，再坠入爱河，一起经历些波折闹得分分合合，最后被安上什么欢天喜地的大结局，如果作者愿意，还有可能会画到结婚生子，那样的话或许他就会有两三个孩子，有男有女，男孩拉着他要去院子里踢球，女孩顶着圭人扎的朝天辫过来要他陪着画画，结果被圭人一把抄起来放到肩膀上，惊吓之余又开心的笑起来。  
可惜，他们活在现实当中，而不会拥有那样的结局。  
山田将出神的目光收回，移向恋人，圭人也在看着他。  
他忽然发觉，或许只有此时此刻，在庞大的世界线之中的这一点，他们两人才会相遇，才能连接到一起。  
他不知道，或许在别的地方，冈本圭人和山田凉介会不会相遇，又是以怎样的方式结合，但是，至少现在，他们相拥在一起，享受爱恋过后的贪足。  
因为他们在一起，所以不再需要什么如果。

仿佛是那海边，在寒风中倔强盛放的烟火。  
山田凉介笑了，而这是只有冈本圭人能看到的，属于恋人之间的深情。


End file.
